Celes Chere
|dob=10 de março |affiliation=*Império Gestahliano *Revanchistas |occupation=General Imperial |hobby=Cuidar das rosas na estufa do Cid. |loves=Livros de imagens antigas |hates=Homens fracos |treasure=A flor que compartilha de seu nome, dada a ela por Cid |sign=Peixes |race=Humano |gender=Feminino |height=172 cm (5' 7") |weight=58 kg (127 lbs) |blood=B |type=playable |job=Rune Knight |skill=Runic |limitbreak=Spinning Edge |weapon=Espadas, adagas e maças |armor=Armaduras pesadas, escudos e equipamentos exclusivos para mulheres. |ultimateweapon=Save the Queen |designer=Yoshitaka Amano |japaneseva=Houko Kuwashima |englishva= |gameplay=true |other appearances=true |dffoo=true |ffbe=true |ffrk=true |gallery=true }} General Celes Chere, também escrito como Celes Chère, é uma personagem jogável em Final Fantasy VI. Uma Cavaleira Magitek geneticamente melhorada inicialmente servindo o Império Gestahliano como uma general, ela se torna descontente com o império e acaba se juntando aos Revanchistas. Celes, quando criança, era próxima de Cid, um cientista do império que a criou como se fosse sua própria filha. Ela foi forçada a ser geneticamente melhorada para ser uma Cavaleira Magitek para o Império, dando para ela habilidades mágicas únicas. Celes se tornou um dos generais do Império, auxiliando na conquista do mundo. Após não aprovar mais a conquista do Império, ela é condenado à morte por traição. Ela é resgatada por Locke Cole antes de sua execução, e se junta aos Revanchistas. Celes é o interesse amoroso de Locke, e funciona como um realce para Terra Branford, já que seus desenvolvimentos de personagem e habilidades mantêm-se paralelos. Celes é um dos dois personagens do jogo que aprende alguns feitiços mágicas sem magicite, e seus feitiços se concentram no elemento gelo e em efeitos de status. Ela pode usar a maioria das armas e armaduras incluindo equipamentos exclusivos para mulheres, e sua habilidade única é Runic, que permite anular efeitos mágicos com sua espada. Perfil Aparência left|thumb|157x157px Celes tem 18 anos de idade. Tem um longo cabelo loiro, olhos azuis e uma pele pálida. Em artes conceituais e renderizações incluídas em Final Fantasy Anthology, ela veste uma armadura amarela e roxa com botas altas e uma espada como sua arma. No jogo, a sprite de Celes possui uma longa capa branca sob um collant verde e botas brancas. Quando disfarçada como a cantora de ópera Maria, Celes veste um elaborado vestido branco e bege, e deixa seu cabelo amarrado com um laço. Personalidade Inicialmente, Celes é indiferente e independente, recusando a ajuda de Locke e preferindo permanecer aprisionada para encarar sua execução com orgulho. Os laços de Celes com os outros membros da equipe se formam lentamente, e tirando Terra e Locke, nem todos são amigáveis com ela no primeiro momento. Ela diz à todos para que a julguem baseado em suas ações ao invés de tentar convencê-los com palavras. Apesar de ter cometido inúmeras atrocidades pelo Império no passado, os princípios de Celes não a deixaram apoiar os atos mais escandalosos do Império, fazendo-a aceitar o manto de traidora para tentar pará-los. Apesar dela protestar sobre a noção de ser "sedenta-por-amor" ou ser adequada para atuar em uma ópera, suas ações não condizem com suas declarações. Assim que Celes se torna atraída por Locke, ela acaba se preocupando pelo fato de que ele a veja como uma substituta do seu antigo amor, Rachel. Ela também se sente mal quando Locke questiona sua lealdade. Celes tem dificuldade em conectar-se com os outros membros do grupo, mesmo quando eles começam a confiar nela; quando ela tenta conversar com Terra, por exemplo, ela confunde as questões de Terra sobre amor, pensando que a mesma está zombando dela. Celes é adaptável, capaz de enganar e sabotar, além de ter habilidades marciais. Mesmo após cortar laços com o Império, Celes retém um certo grau de orgulho em sua classe e habilidades em batalha. Seu tempo com os Revanchistas dá a ela uma diferente perspectiva de vida e ela acaba por formar um laço poderoso com o grupo, transformando-se na força principal para uni-los. Celes acaba descobrindo que um companheirismo genuíno é preferível ao poder e status que o Império lhe deu. História right|thumb|180px|Celes conversa sobre como ela consegue usar magia com Terra. Cid conhece Celes desde que ela era uma criança e a adotou como uma filha, mas ela foi forçada a se tornar uma Cavaleira Magitek. Celes tornou-se uma das melhores generais do Império, mas permaneceu com um espírito bom e honrado. Como uma general, ela liderou um ataque imperial a Maranda, subjugando a cidade ao domínio imperial e se encontrando com Terra, mas seu primeiro encontro não foi muito produtivo. Dois anos depois da Terceira Campanha Gestahliana, Celes se desiludiu com a conquista do Império e foi aprisionada em Figaro do Sul para ser executada enquanto o Império ocupava a cidade para seguir pelo norte em direção a Narshe. A razão específica para sua prisão nunca foi mencionada, embora esteja implícito que ela foi contra o plano de Kefka de envenenar Doma. Durante a campanha de Locke para parar o Império, ele encontra Celes acorrentada e a liberta, ajudando ela a ir para um lugar seguro. Ela acompanha Locke até Narshe e se junta aos Revanchistas para defender a cidade contra Kefka e suas tropas. Celes encontra Terra, e a reconhece como uma antiga membro do Império. No final da batalha, Terra se transforma em um esper e voa para o sudoeste. Encontrando-a em Zozo, Ramuh aconselha os Revanchistas a se infiltrarem no Centro de Pesquisa Magitek e a libertarem os espers lá aprisionados na esperança de que um deles possa ajudar Terra. left|thumb|Celes performando a [[Ópera "Maria e Draco"|ópera enquanto personifica Maria.]] Celes se voluntaria para liderar uma equipe em Vector para se infiltrar no Centro, e Locke a acompanha. Em Jidoor, o grupo descobre que Celes tem uma estranha semelhança com uma famosa estrela da ópera, Maria. Com o conhecimento de que o proprietário da aeronave ''Blackjack'' pretendia sequestrar e se casar com Maria, os Revanchistas montam uma armadilha para ele na Casa de Ópera. Embora inicialmente hesitante, Celes personifica Maria e toma seu lugar na ópera, com o plano sendo que Setzer a sequestrasse para que ela pudesse permitir que Locke e os outros se esgueirassem a bordo da aeronave dele. Apesar da interferência de Ultros no clímax do Ato I, o plano é bem sucedido e o grupo embarca na Blackjack. Usando uma moeda com os dois lados sendo cara emprestada de Edgar, Celes aposta sua mão em casamento enquanto Setzer aposta sua nave. Ela ganha a aposta, assim como a lealdade de Setzer. Embora ciente de que foi enganado, ele fica encantando com o truque e concorda com os termos de Celes, levando o grupo até Albrook no continente mais ao sul. thumb|Kefka acusa Celes de ser uma espiã. Infiltrando-se no Centro de Pesquisa Magitek, o grupo liberta vários espers presos, mas esses espers são muito fracos e se transformam em magicite, confiando seus poderes aos Revanchistas. Cid se aproxima de Celes e pergunta a ela sobre os rumores de que ela havia fingido traição para se juntar aos Revanchistas como uma espiã. Kefka aparece e insulta o grupo, alegando que Celes havia os enganado e que ela era leal ao Império. Locke fica hesitante e Kefka faz seus soldados o atacarem. Celes se intromete e consegue tempo para os outros escaparem até a Blackjack e fugirem para Vector. Com seus novos poderes de magicite e a verdadeira herança de Terra como meio-esper revelada, os Revanchistas abrem o portão selado para o Mundo dos Espers. Os espers dizimam o Império e o Imperador Gestahl pede por uma trégua, pedindo aos Revanchistas que se juntem a ele na busca da localização dos espers antes que eles causem mais caos. Terra e Locke são enviados para Thamassa sob o comando do general Leo Christophe. O ninja mercenário Shadow e Celes fazem parte da força imperial que os acompanham, onde ela retomou sua posição como general. thumb|left|Celes tem uma atitude fria com Locke. Locke tenta se aproximar dela, mas ela se recusa a falar com ele. A aliança Império-Revanchista acaba sendo uma armadilha - quando Terra e Locke localizam os espers com a ajuda de Strago, Kefka chega com uma força de soldados imperiais e mata os espers, pegando as magicites deles, e incapacita tanto os Revanchistas quanto os homens de Leo. Quando Leo tenta matar Kefka, Kefka mata-o. Leo é enterrado em Thamassa e Celes retorna aos Revanchistas. thumb|Celes esfaqueia Kefka. Gestahl e Kefka entram no Mundo dos espers e levantam o Continente Flutuante com a Tríade em Guerra em seu cume. Os Revanchistas atacam o continente para confrontar os dois e Celes tenta argumentar com o Imperador. Gestahl paralisa os aliados dela e oferece-a a chance de governar o mundo junto dele e Kefka. Kefka entrega uma espada a Celes e diz a ela para matar os Revanchistas, mas ela esfaqueia Kefka. Ele fica furioso e exige que a Tríade lhe dê seu poder. Kefka mata Gestahl quando ele intervém e tira Celes do caminho, tirando a Tríade em Guerra de seu alinhamento. Shadow consegue tempo para Celes e os outros escaparem, mas o dano já estava feito: Kefka havia interrompido o equilíbrio de poder entre os deuses e mudou drasticamente a face do planeta. thumb|left|Celes tenta cometer suicídio. Um ano depois, Celes acorda de um coma em uma Ilha Solitária aos cuidados de Cid que diz a ela que o mundo está se deteriorando e que os sobreviventes que permaneceram na ilha morreram ou tiraram as próprias vidas. Ela retribui a gentileza dele cuidando do homem enquanto ele está doente, e dependendo da qualidade da comida que ela lhe dá, Cid viverá ou morrerá. Se ele morrer, Celes viaja para a parte norte da ilha e pula no mar para se matar. Ela sobrevive e nada até a terra onde encontra um pássaro ferido, com sua ferida coberta por uma bandana. Celes interpreta isso como um sinal de que Locke está vivo e encontra uma carta de Cid, que guia-a para uma jangada escondida no porão de sua casa. Se Cid for salvo, ele mostra a jangada a Celes. Ela deixa a ilha para retornar ao continente e encontrar seus amigos. Celes desembarca perto de Albrook e segue o norte até Tzen, se reunindo com Sabin. Sua segurança convence Celes de que os Revanchistas ainda estão vivos. Os dois viajam para leste em direção a Mobliz e encontram Terra cuidando de órfãos já que a Luz do Julgamento de Kefka havia destruído a cidade. Embora eles ajudem a defender a aldeia do demônio Humbaba, Terra luta para entender seu amor pelas crianças e permanece na aldeia. Em Nikeah, o líder dos Ladrões Carmesim tem uma semelhança suspeita com Edgar. Com eles seguindo os ladrões em sua travessia até Figaro do Sul e através de uma caverna na sala das máquinas do Castelo de Figaro, no final Edgar desiste do disfarce e se junta aos dois. thumb|Celes encoraja Setzer a lutar novamente. Os três usam o Castelo de Figaro para escavar a leste até Kohlingen, onde encontram Setzer bêbado já que ele havia perdido a Blackjack no apocalipse. Celes convence-o a voltar a lutar, e Setzer declara que eles vão embarcar em outra aeronave, a ''Falcon'', que pertencia anteriormente a seu amigo Darill. Nas profundezas do Túmulo de Darill, a Falcon e os quatro sobem aos céus, com a nova aeronave enchendo-os de esperança de que eles teriam uma chance de consertar as coisas. Os ex-Revanchistas se reúnem, e o grupo aterrissa no topo da Torre do Kefka e o confronta na forma do Deus da Magia, pois ele havia drenado a força da Tríade em Guerra. No topo da torre, o grupo afronta Kefka que está se gabando de seus poderes, declarando a vida dos mortais como sem sentido e insignificantes. O grupo rejeita as alegações de Kefka, dizendo-lhe que cada um encontrou um significado em suas vidas, mesmo com o mundo em ruínas - Celes cita sua habilidade de encontrar aceitação em Locke. O grupo enfrenta Terra e seus servos em uma batalha final. Com a morte de Kefka, a torre começa a desmoronar e a magia desaparece do mundo. Terra usa a última parte dos seus poderes para deixar o grupo em segurança. thumb|left|Celes e Terra no final. right|A bandana no final. No caminho da fuga, Celes solta sem querer a bandana que encontrou na Ilha Solitária e corre para recuperá-la. O chão desmorona sobre ela, mas Locke pega sua mão e puxa-a para fora com segurança, repreendendo-a por arriscar sua vida pela bandana. Se Locke não tiver se juntado aos Revanchistas na batalha final, Setzer salva Celes, lembrando-a que ela prometeu performar a cena de Maria da ópera para ele. Celes comenta sobre como a bandana é seu amuleto da sorte e menciona como ela espera que Locke esteja lá para cuidar dela no futuro. Enquanto o grupo escapa na Falcon, os poderes de esper de Terra acabam e ela cai pelos céus. Setzer mergulha no ar para salvá-la, com Celes puxando-a para dentro da aeronave. Jogabilidade right Celes é uma Rune Knight, possuindo estatísticas bem balanceadas e uma ampla gama de equipamentos, tornando-a útil tanto em papéis focados em dano físico quanto focados em dano mágico. Seus equipamentos incluem todos os equipamentos exclusivos para mulheres, espadas (incluindo Ultima Weapon e Lightbringer), maças, algumas adagas, armaduras pesadas, alguns chapéus e algumas vestes, e todos os escudos. Ela é um dos dois personagens que aprende magia naturalmente apenas aumentando de nível. Sua habilidade é Runic, que nega a próxima habilidade mágica usada e aumenta uma quantidade do MP de Celes igual a quantidade do custo da habilidade. Seu Ataque Desesperado é Spinning Edge, que causa dano mágico em um inimigo. Criação e desenvolvimento 200px|right|thumb|Arte chibi feita por Yoshitaka Amano. Depois que foi decidido que Final Fantasy VI apresentaria um elenco sem um protagonista claro, todos no time de desenvolvimento foram encorajados a fornecer ideias para personagens e suas histórias. O personagem e a história de Celes foram construídos por influência de Yoshinori Kitase.The Making Of: Final Fantasy VI Celes foi originalmente planejada para ser um arquétipo de "espiã em conflito", uma espiã que trabalhava para os antagonistas, mas era influenciada pela benevolência das pessoas que ela supostamente estaria espionando e por quão agradável Locke era com ela. Ela deveria ser psicologicamente instável, como Kefka, devido a um processo similar de infusão mágica.V Jump issue (em japonês) Embora a ideia de "espião em conflito" não tenha sido usada no próprio Final Fantasy VI, o arquétipo foi usado posteriormente em Caith Sith em Final Fantasy VII. Celes era a personagem favorita de Final Fantasy VI de Yoshinori Kitase do ponto de vista de um desenvolvedor. Kitase afirmou que Celes não tinha um papel central no início, mas isso mudou mais tarde no desenvolvimento.Final Fantasy: Kitase's Inside Story O jogador começa a jogar no Mundo em Ruínas com Celes porque "faz sentido no fluxo geral da história" e porque os desenvolvedores estavam achando que iniciar essa parte com Terra daria muita importância para a história dela. Os desenvolvedores inicialmente não pretendiam criar um "mundo em ruínas". Pelo contrário, o plano era que a party salvasse o mundo e derrotasse Kefka no momento em que o mundo estava prestes a ser destruído. Porém, como o jogo estava mais suave do que o esperado, os desenvolvedores decidiram implementar uma outra versão do mundo depois do seu "fim". Yoshinori Kitase tinha uma ligação emocional com Celes desde que ele começou o planejamento dos eventos do segundo capítulo, onde eles tentariam torná-la a personagem principal. Kitase posteriormente comentou que o fato dele ter gostado de Celes acabou fazendo dela uma personagem mais importante no jogo do que era originalmente planejado: thumb|left|Arte conceiual FMV de Celes aprisionada. A cena onde Celes é torturada pelo Império foi removida para o lançamento para Game Boy Advance de Final Fantasy VI. Isso ocorreu porque o Final Fantasy VI original foi criado antes da existência do sistema de classificações japonesa, CERO. A violência é estritamente classificada no Japão, e a Square Enix queria uma classificação CERO A para a versão de Game Boy Advance, o que seria impossível se um jogo retratasse violência contra um ser humano preso. Música tema Celes é a única personagem além de Terra ser introduzida sem sua música tema; ao invés dela, a música "Under Martial Law" está tocando. O tema de Celes aparece apenas depois de sua performance na ópera. Na Final Fantasy VI Original Sound Version, o tema de Celes é simplesmente chamado de "Celes" - disco 1, faixa 22. O tema compartilha a melodia central com Aria di Mezo Carattere. Um arranjo para piano de seu tema é encontrado no álbum Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VI. Esta versão também está incluída no álbum Potion 2: Relaxin' with Final Fantasy. A versão original de "Celes" está incluída no quarto disco da edição de colecionador do Final Fantasy Vinyls, e aparece como uma música no Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival. A versão original de SNES de "Celes's Theme" pode ser obtida como uma música de batalha de um evento de Theatrhythm Final Fantasy (janeiro de 2018) na versão arcade de Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. Outras aparições Celes tem aparições nos seguintes jogos da [[Série Final Fantasy|série Final Fantasy]]: *''Final Fantasy Tactics S'' como uma personagem jogável. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' como uma personagem jogável. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' como uma personagem jogável. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call'' como uma personagem jogável. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival'' como uma personagem jogável. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' como uma personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' como uma Lenda invocável. *''Final Fantasy Artniks'' como uma série de cartas. *''Final Fantasy All the Bravest'' como uma personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' como uma personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' como uma vision invocável. *''World of Final Fantasy'' como um Champion invocável. *''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' como uma série de cartas. *''Triple Triad'' como uma carta. Galeria Mercadorias thumb|left|Os chaveiros. Em 1994, a Square lançou enfeites de lápis e chaveiros do elenco de Final Fantasy VI em suas formas super deformadas, incluindo Celes. Os enfeites e os chaveiros estavam disponível em máquinas de venda automática. Existem pelo menos duas versões do chaveiro: uma na roupa do sprite do jogo e o outro com ela vestida como Maria. O Final Fantasy Cold Cast Collection é uma série de colecionáveis de edição limitada que apresenta estátuas que exibem cenas notáveis da série Final Fantasy. Apenas 3000 estátuas da Celes e a casa de ópera foram feitos, cada um vindo com um suporte para cartas e uma carta que tinha o número limitado da estátua e a descrição. A série está fora de produção desde 1999. Etimologia O nome Celes possivelmente é derivado do latim caelus, que significa "celestial". Ele pode estar relacionado com Celeste, um nome feminino em italiano, francês e espanhol que também significa "celestial" (ou, adicionalmente, "azul-celeste" em espanhol e italiano). Isso forneceria um contraste com o nome em inglês de outra personagem principal, Terra. No entanto, Terra foi escolhido como uma localização do nome Tina por Ted WooolseyBob Rork Woolsey Interview, o que significa que originalmente o nome Celes não foi criado para criar um paralelo com o de Terra. Uma teoria alternativa é de que a personagem se chama , se inspirando na deusa romana da fertilidade. Essas duas etimologias são problemáticas porque o nome em japonês de Celes é , e o japonês tende a adaptar o c'' do latim clássico com o som ''/k/ em todas as posições; por exemplo, o nome em japonês usual para Celes é ou . Mas o japonês também tem sido usado para adaptar outros nomes como Celice, Celis e Cerise, onde nenhum deles deriva do latim clássico. Celes foi a romanização prescrita para o nome após o lançamento original de Final Fantasy VI no japão. O francês Chère é a forma feminina de cher, que significa "querido", "precioso", "estimado" ou "caro". Curiosidades *A descrição original em inglês de Celes, traduzida por Ted Woolsey para a versão do jogo para Super Nintendo Entertainment System, lançada em 1994 dizia: "Uma cavaleira magitek endurecida pela batalha, produto da engenharia genética, com o espírito puro como a neve." *Por conta do glitch de desvio de eventos é possível se esgueirar para fora de Figaro do Sul sem recrutar Celes. Isso faz com que Celes seja substituída por Moghan, um dos Dez Moogles. *Se o jogador vê a cena do corpo de Rachel (Celes não precisa estar no grupo neste momento), no camarim da Ópera, quando Locke fala com Celes, Celes terá uma nova fala (versão de SNES): "Uma parte de você...estava salvando a ela, e não a mim... não é...?". *É possível atacar a Torre do Kefka antes de recuperar todos os personagens no Mundo em Ruínas, mas Celes é um dos três personagens jogáveis sempre disponíveis antes da Torre ser acessível; os outros dois são Edgar e Setzer. Tecnicamente, é possível completar a Torre do Kefka e terminar o jogo apenas com estes três personagens, mas como o jogo força uma divisão em três grupos para completar os três caminhos, cada um dos três personagens deve terminar um dos caminhos sozinho. *Celes é a única Rune Knight da série principal de Final Fantasy e a única Rune Knight capaz de aprender Meteor. *Celes convida a uma comparação com a heroína medieval francesa , que é popular no japão e até pode ter sido a inspiração para Celes receber um nome francês. Joana, que tem sido objeto de várias óperas, era uma general de 18 anos e se opunha a táticas de guerra moralmente erradas (incluindo o envenenamento do abastecimento de água de uma cidade cercada) e foi capturada em resultado de seu desafio às políticas militares de seu reino (embora mais indiretamente do que Celes). Joana D'Arc é uma santa da Igreja Católica, mas fontes seculares têm afirmado que - assim como Celes - ela era psicologicamente instável (um exemplo famoso é o filme de 1999 Joana D'Arc de Luc Besson), e ela também se atirou de uma altura supostamente grande em uma tentativa de suicídio. Finalmente, a afinidade de Celes com o gelo sugeriria que o fogo é seu inimigo; Joana D'Arc foi queimada em uma fogueira. Referências en:Celes Chere es:Celes Chere ru:Селес Шер Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy VI